Short SU stories
by Wolfspirit2996
Summary: Taking requests. Seen this everywhere, and thought I'd join in
1. Rules

Hey so this is a thing I have seen a lot of authors do. So, give me a request and I will try my best :) Since my main story is finishing up soon, I want something to keep me occupied while I think of new stuff.

But first, some rules:

1\. I am fine with lemons. But no rape/non-con/abuse. Not only do I think I would not do it justice, it just makes me way too uncomfortable.

2\. I don't want to write your OC's in. They are your OC's and I would most likely not write them properly. You could do much better :)

3\. Any pairing is fine.

4\. I don't really care for crossovers, so try to avoid those, please.

5\. I may not upload your request right away. Time and all that.

6\. By 'short' I mean anywhere between 100-800 words. Though, this series in general could go on for as long as people want. Even if it gets to the point of being years old, this will be a continuous thing

7\. Tell me if you want your name credited

8\. I will always have trigger warnings if necessary. (Character death, injury ect.)

9\. you can name it if you want. Just tell me the title with your request

And lastly, do not be mean just because you don't like something. If you don't like it, don't read it.


	2. Understanding

Blue and Yellow diamond meet Steven when he is just a toddler. Requested by: JudgeDreddSA

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was a shock at first. Pink diamond had gotten her way. The colonization of Earth had been stopped, and she could go and play with the organics. However, neither of them could have guessed what that led to. She had contacted them as soon as she found out. Both diamonds remembered the call very clearly.

' _This is the Yellow Diamond control room. Oh, Pink diamond. What may I do for you today?'_

 _'I need to speak to Yellow. And Blue.'_

 _'Of course! My diamond, Pink diamond wishes to speak with you.'_

 _Yellow looked at the screen. 'What is it, Pink?'_

 _'I want Blue diamond here too.'_

 _With a nod, Yellow contacted Blue, and connected her to the call._

 _'Hello, Pink! How are you?' Blue diamond seemed happy to see her._

 _'Hi. So...I have something to say. It's ah...about my form. And the humans on Earth. I have decided to have a child with a human that I have fallen in love with.'_

After that she had explained everything. What was happening, why she was doing this, and where she would be. Who she would be.

After nine months, they had both shown up to earth. It was sad for them, as they would be losing her. For these humans that she had loved so much.

 _She looked up at everyone. The crystal gems, her fellow diamonds, and Greg. A smile was seemingly stuck on her features._

 _"Please, everyone. Do not be sad. I won't really be gone. Just different. And I know you will love Steven, or Nora. But please keep in mind, the baby is not a full gem. And they are not to be raised as a diamond. They are going to be something extraordinary. A human being...'_

That was two and a half years ago. They had not met or known the human child at all. The only thing they had know, was the name. Steven. But Blue diamond had been the one to bring up the idea. She had wanted to know what Pink had become, and see how much the screaming, helpless human had grown.

They were both going towards Earth in a ship. White diamond did not believe them. She had said that 'Starlight is just playing another one of her games.' and she did not want to encourage her.

The planet came into view and Blue diamond smiled. "Thank you for coming, Yellow. I know Pink would be happy to know we want to understand her choices."

Yellow diamond nodded. "Yes, I'm sure. I would like to see the status of the child's growth. Having a diamond may have helped him develop."

Their ship landed, and they stepped onto the beach. Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet all came out to greet them, Garnet holding Steven on her head.

Pearl spoke first. "Hello. Blue, Yellow what do you need?"

Blue diamond's eyes fell on the small form of Steven. "We came to see Pin- Steven. We came to see how Steven was doing."

Upon hearing his name, Steven looked up, and smiled at the two gigantic diamonds. He started to try and talk to them, only getting a simple greeting out. "Hi! I'm Steven."

With a wide smile Blue diamond shapeshifted down to a more comfortable size, being slightly taller than Pink diamond would have been. "Hello, Steven. Do you remember me? I am Blue diamond. It's nice to see you."

Now Yellow had shapeshifted as well, just silently staring at him. In response he waved at her. "Hi!"

"Hello. Has there been any strange growth spurts? Any gem powers? Anything at all?"

Garnet shook her head, and handed Steven to Blue. "His gem glowed once. He was happy. He was only a few months old."

Blue diamond was just happily looking at him, her gem glowing slightly. "He seems like a happy child. Here, Yellow."

As she handed him over to her, the yellow gem held an uncomfortable look in her features. "No, Blue don't-ah...hi there..."

He seemed to be mesmerized by the diamond's hair and he reached up to touch it. "Ah...ok then. Blue, what am I supposed to do?"

The other diamond laughed quietly. "Just let him play. If I remember correctly, children are very curious at his age."

Amethyst nodded now, her demeanor excited. "Oh yeah, little Ste-man loves to explore anytime he can. Greg is usually at work, so I get to watch him. He likes it when I use my shapeshifting to turn into animals."

They kept talking, Yellow and Blue both warming up to the child. After a while, Steven had fallen asleep, being cradled in Pearl's arms. Her voice was quiet. "So, do you understand now?"

Yellow diamond smiled at the small human, while Blue just nodded, and ran her fingers through his mess of curly hair. "I believe we do."


	3. Words that begin with L

Rose Quartz x Barney. The person that requested this has not told me if they want their name here. Or if they want to title it. Not any details on how far they wanted it to go or anything either.

Pretty sure they weren't serious about it, but hey! It's a request, technically! And why not write something totally odd and out of place compared to my normal writing style?

I mean...I did say any pairing. And this is technically not a crossover? Like the shows aren't interacting much...it is probably the only 'crossover' I will do, if it counts.

Anyway!

00000000

The Earth really was a beautiful place. It was so full of life, and all of the living things were all so different. Each one had it's own unique experience, and saw the world in it's own way. She had lived on this planet for over five thousand years, and she was still learning new things. Currently she was walking to a building. The humans nearby had called it a 'school' and it was a place where children learned many things. She was curious about it.

As she entered the building she looked around the hallways of the building. A woman came up to her with a smile. "Hello, can I help you?"

Rose smiled at her. "Oh! I was hoping to visit the young children. I love to see how little humans interact! You are all so fascinating!"

The woman gave her an odd look and nodded slightly. "Alright...follow me." She pulled out a walkie-talkie and whispered into it slightly.

Rose looked at her curiously. "Am I bothering you? I can come back later!"

"Oh, no. It's alright. I was just telling the teacher. They have somebody teaching the kids about colors today."

They walked through the halls until they got to a room. There were a bunch of children all gathered in the center of the room. And in the center there was someone amazing. A purple creature was smiling and happily showing cards with color to the kids. He started to sing about each color, how it made him feel, and even fruit that matched the color.

As she entered the room, Rose noticed another grown human watching her closely. Her eyes shone as she smiled. "Hello, small humans! My name is Rose."

Her eyes fell on the purple creature. "And what is your name?"

He smiled widely and clapped his hands. "My name is Barney! Lovely to meet you!"

The continued to talk, and teach, and observe the children. At the end of the day Rose walked out of the building with Barney. They stood below a tree that had some kind of white flowers blooming on it.

Rose spoke first. "I have never seen such a creature. You are wonderful! And you seem so kind!"

Barney shyly covered his face. "Oh, why thank you. I like you, too."

He started to sing the same song he sang to the children before they left. Rose felt touched by the simple, yet cute lyrics. Once he finished the song, she kissed him on the cheek. "Do you think I could see you again?"

Barney nodded happily. "I would like that very much. I'll...see you tomorrow? Rose?"

With a nod the gem turned and walked away with a smile on her face. Today she had felt a blossom of love for a creature that was truly kind and gentle.

00000000

That was a thing. Yeah.


	4. someone entirely new

Garnet is pregnant. Suggested by a guest.

I think it is actually a cute idea. We never saw Rose in the show and her experiences. So why not? Garnet is all about love and family

I do hope that the guests would use an actual account so I could respond, in the future. :) But I can not force you :) but I promise, I am nice :)

00000000000000000000000000

It was always something she had wondered about. Ever since Rose had given them the news. Would it really be worth it to give up your form for a human child? At first she had been scared. Rose was never going to come back, and all because of a human. And then, it happened. Steven was born. It took her a while to come to terms with it, but once she did she loved him. As he grew she realized how much like Rose this boy was. How loving, and forgiving he was.

He was a grown man now. Steven had become a great leader. Recently, the thought of Rose being pregnant kept popping up in her mind. Eventually she told the other gems about it. While yes she was the love of Ruby and Sapphire, given a physical form, she was still her own gem. For the most part the gems were upset to hear her thoughts. However, Peridot believed that since she was a fusion, the child would get a gemstone of it's own, and Garnet would technically never exist again.

So she had decided to try and give Jamie a chance. He was of course overjoyed. Eventually she grew to love him too. She had informed him when it happened, and told him that she would technically not exist. Ruby, and Sapphire would, but she would never come back. At first he wanted to protest, but hearing her talk about how interesting it was, and how happy Rose was made him give in.

Nothing had appeared to happen for the first few months. Since she was a gem, she didn't get sick or need food, technically. She did read about the different nutritional diets, and ate accordingly however. The child would be like Steven, which meant they needed food and water.

As the child grew, Garnet started to feel a slight moving, or kicking. She could also feel the child's heart beating. A strong feeling of love and pride swelled in her form and she was smiling as she felt the baby kick again.

Her voice was soft, and loving as she started to talk out loud. "I understand now. Rose knew that it would mean something to bring a child into the world. Something entirely new. Some one entirely knew. But you won't be alone. The other crystal gems will be here. Steven will be here, and in a sense, so will I. You will become me. Ruby and Sapphire will be here with you. Everything will be alright. And when you are old enough, Ruby and Sapphire will teach you about fusion. That is like what you are. You are special."

Her hands rested on her growing stomach, and she smiled softly

~timeskip~

She had known today was the day. So, she told the Crystal gems, and said her goodbyes. They were all sad, but knew that Garnet would live on, in a way. As she gave birth, her form glowed, and started to condense. In place of the fusion, a baby girl laid crying. She had a dark red gem, with a rectangular gem cut on her chest. Ruby and Sapphire's gemstones were next to her, and a purple dot was in the center of each, signifying that Garnet could not form again.

Regardless, they were happy. Once they reformed they met their baby, and the other crystal gems excitedly welcomed her to the team.

000000000000000

Sorry if that ended kinda abruptly ^^; I did not want to get too carried away lol


	5. Something to protect

Garnet and Cat-Steven one shot. Suggested by a guest. (once again, I'd love it if a guest has an actual account. That way I can respond to them right away 3)

00000000000000

It took her so long to realize that Steven was no longer a child. And it was a harsh realization. However, once she did, she felt an immense amount of pride. He had grown to be a great leader.

And then there was that cat. A cat with a scar over one of it's eyes. This cat was clearly young, and yet it led Steven and Garnet to it's family, looking for help. At first she had been calm. But then, it was just too much. There were far too many cats, and each one had an absolutely incredible amount of possible futures.

Once they had been safely given away, Garnet felt that same protective instinct overwhelm her when she was around Cat-Steven. Amethyst had suggested a different name, since the cat was a female. But Garnet was set in her decision. It quickly became normal around the house.

The fusion had started studying, and looking into the future, to learn how to care for the cat. She had currently tied some string to each of her fingers, and was moving her fingers around the cat. "Oh, you almost had it, Cat-Steven. Come on, try again! I'm sure you can do it!"

The cat swiped and bit at the strings, thrashing around eagerly. After a while of playing with her, Garnet let the kitten sleep on top of her head. She seemed to enjoy the the fluffiness of her afro, kneading into the gem's hair. The cat eventually fell asleep, purring softly.

Garnet decided to sit and meditate while the tiny cat slept. After a few hours Cat-Steven woke up, and started batting at Garnet's visor. She snapped out of her meditation, and lifted her off her hair. "Good morning, Cat-Steven. I hope you slept well. Do you want to go outside for a bit?"

The gem carried her outside, and went to the grassy hill that overlooked the town. As she set Cat-Steven down a white butterfly started to fly around them. Cat-Steven eagerly chased the small butterfly, and Garnet smiled at her. "You are really energetic. I wonder how you will be as you get older. Until you do, I will be sure to keep you happy and safe."

Even if the cat couldn't understand her, Garnet enjoyed talking to her. It made her feel comfortable, in some way. She kept watching Cat-Steven chase the butterfly, until it flew away. Cat-Steven yawned and stretched, laying on her side. Eventually she flipped onto her back, and yawned again.

Garnet reached over and rubbed her stomach. "You sure get tired quickly. But, I don't blame you. It is a nice day."

She laid on her back next to Cat-Steven and gazed up at the sky. Right as she relaxed she felt Cat-Steven nudge at her shoulder. "Mew...?"

The fusion smile widely and chuckled. "Aw. Here, you can sit up here for now."

Garnet set the cat on her stomach, and Cat-Steven quickly fell asleep. With a smile, she calmly petted the cat's back as she slept.

It felt good to have something helpless to protect again.

00000000000000

I liked how this one turned out :)


	6. Reasons

Set after the series as we know it

Steven, Connie, and Lars go on a mission to find an artifact. On the abandoned planet they find some of Pink's notes, with her theories on humans and gems, and their similarities. Her thoughts on reversing any planetary damage caused by gem invasions. Along with her thoughts on corruption.

Suggested by: Demo-nisshu Jinketsu Duke

000000000000000

The three of them had been flying for a few days. It was easy for Connie, and Steven since they could go through Lars' head to get anything they needed. Garnet had told them that there was an important gem artifact on one of Yellow diamond's old planets.

She would not give them much information on why it was important. However she did tell them that Pink diamond had visited the planet, trying to learn from Yellow diamond.

There was a truce between the remaining three diamonds, and Steven had been allowed to visit old colonies. They wanted to try and teach him, or maybe help his 'amnesia' they thought he had.

They were sent the co-ordinates by Yellow herself, and had started flying for it that day. Eventually the planet came into view, and it looked just like the others. Hollow, empty holes in the large planet, leaving a shell behind.

As they landed, Steven stretched and waited for the door to open. 'Alright, let's go!"

They all left the ship, and started looking around. Since it was an old colony there wasn't any life. There were however large boulders, and old gem settlements.

Connie looked around at all of the buildings. "Where do you think we should start?"

Lars let out a hum. "I think Garnet said that it was in an old communication hub?"

Steven nodded. "Yeah. It's that building over there, follow me."

They all walked into the old hub, it was a dull yellow, and Steven looked around. A lot of the pillars and walls had started to crumble away, and he let out a small hum of curiosity. "Ok, I guess we could all split up? It is some kind of an orb. Garnet said it would be very noticeable. Just be careful, this place looks old."

It took them a few hours, Steven helping them lift some of the heavy chunks of stone. Connie finally found it behind one of the biggest pieces of debris. "Hey, I think I found it!"

They looked at it curiously. Connie spoke up. "What does it do?"

The artifact started to glow, and a beam shone on Steven's gemstone.

Steven stepped back slightly, ready to run if it shot at him. However, it projected a hologram in front of them.

Pink diamond's voice came from the hologram, as she looked out at space. "I wonder if we could ever reverse this damage. Seeing these planets just crumble is kind of disheartening. I have tried to grow plant life. To no avail. Yellow thinks it is foolish to try. Maybe she's right."

It shifted, and Pink's voice echoed through the room once more. "It's kind of funny. All of the life I have seen, and it is all surprising. Gems claim that organics are lower than them. But I visited a planet called Earth. I think Yellow was testing me. Human beings are not lower than gems. They think and feel, just like we do. But I don't think they'd ever believe me."

As it shifted one last time, Pink's voice was shaky. "A gem from my court heard me talking about humans. When she went to tell the other diamonds about what I thought, I was called to meet with them. I had thought they were going to punish me but...instead they punished the gem. It was horrible. Her form twisted, and changed, and could not change back. I fear for my form as well. I am starting to lose faith in Homeworld...stars help me..."

The orb went dark and Steven was gawking at it. "These are my mom's memories..."

Lars just looked shocked. "Woah dude..."

Connie rested a hand on Steven's shoulder. "Maybe Garnet wanted you to see this. It may explain Pink diamond's actions..."

With a nod he bubbled the orb, and sent it to the temple. "Yeah...maybe. Anyway, let's go home. We found what we needed."

000000000000000000000

I kinda ran out of steam towards the end on this one. But I hope you liked it anyway :)


	7. To be young again

After finding a strange gem machine, a lot of humans in Beach city have suddenly reverted in age.

(lots of the adults have become young adults in their 20's)

Suggested by Holy Fountains.

(I decided that they'd keep their memories, I wouldn't know how to write them having no memories.)

000000000000000

It was supposed to be a normal mission. Garnet told the gems that there was an old, dormant machine in part of the large desert that lion had been in. At first, it was entirely buried in sand. However, as time went on, the wind, as well as the desert glass had greatly shifted the sand.

She had quickly called on everyone, telling them it was urgent. Steven was more than eager to join them. Even Lion seemed interested, roaring and making a portal.

As they all searched, Garnet seemed to be nervous, which concerned everyone. The fusion finally told them that her future vision showed many possible outcomes. In some, it permanently poofs a gem, leaving their stone. In others, it makes all living organics fall into a comatose state.

There were others, but they were not nearly as drastic. Even Amethyst had been taking this seriously.

After a few hours of searching, Steven found it. It was about as big as his television, and had some kind of writing etched into it. As he reached over to bubble it, it suddenly whirred to life.

He bubbled it anyway, moving quickly. The bubble started vibrating violently, and light started to shoot from the machine.

Garnet muttered under her breath, and quickly grabbed Steven before the bubble popped.

Lion picked up on the urgency and roared, making a portal, and quickly carrying everyone through it.

At first everything was fine. they were back home, and nothing had happened. However, only moments later Steven's cellphone started to ring.

"Hello?"

It was Connie's voice. "Steven! Something weird is happening! My parents are younger!"

He looked around at the gems. "Wait, how did that happen?"

She sounded scared. "I don't know! They started glowing, like when the gems fuse, or shape shift, and now they are younger! They said they feel fine, and they have all their memories, but...I don't know what to do."

Steven looked at Garnet nervously. "Uhm...ok! Just...wait there! I think we can help!"

"Alright. I'll just try to calm down..." Her line went silent.

He started quickly explaining what happened, when the door to the house burst open. "Guys! What's going on?! Why am I like this?!"

It was Greg. He looked like he had when he met Rose.

Pearl quickly darted over to him. "Greg! Just stay calm. We're trying to think of-"

Steven's phone rang again, and this time it was Peedee. "Steven! You need to get to the boardwalk! There's an emergency meeting! Something really weird is happening!"

He sighed slightly. "Yeah, I figured...I'll be there soon."

Lion walked over to him, and bumped his arm. "Hey, biddy. We need to get Connie and her parents. I promise, when this is over, I'll give you as many Lion Lickers as you want."

The feline made a portal, and Steven looked at the gems. "Get to the boardwalk. There's a meeting. I...think I know what it's about."

They all nodded and Steven went to get Connie and her family. Once they were all at the board walk, Steven couldn't help but gawk at what he saw. Not only was his father younger, and Connie's parents, but almost everyone was. Nanafua looked much younger, and even energetic. Kofi was still yelling and furious. Vidalia looked at her skin and stomach slightly.

Greg noticed everyone's unease and stood on a nearby bench. "Everyone, listen! Look maybe this isn't a bad thing!"

Mayor Dewey spoke up, his tone furious. "Universe! Are you insane?! Look at me! Nobody will take me seriously if I look like an inexperienced kid!"

Kofi yelled out too. "Those magical ladies have to be responsible! What have they done to us!?"

Now Nanafua stood with Greg. Her posture was much straighter than before. Her voice was much smoother. "Citizens! I believe Greg is right! Think about it! We can all have second chances, and do things we wanted to when we are younger! Do you understand! We are young again! We can enjoy it while it lasts. If we cann survive a gem invasion, then we can surely survive this. Together."

After a few minutes everyone started to murmur, before applauding her.

Steven looked at the gems again. Amethyst was over with Vidalia, eagerly cheering about her younger form. Pearl's eyes were locked on Greg, an uncertain look in her eyes. Garnet met his gaze and shrugged. "I guess this is fine. We can have a lot more fit humans if Homeworld decides to fight soon."

He looked around at everyone, and smiled slightly. "Yeah...I guess that would work. We'll just have to wait and see."

Garnet just nodded, and listened to the rest of the people talk among themselves.

00000000000000000

Not sure what would have happened next. I will leave it to your imagination. :)


	8. FUN

(Re-written with help from the requester. I liked how this turned out better :D)

Yellow pearl wants to know what fun is. Steven decides to explain it to her, through song!

Suggested by Alexpv22

00000000000000000000

"What is fuuuun?" Yellow pearl's tone sounded bored.

Steven smiled at her. "Oh! Fun...fun is...it's... when you feel...I'll just spell it out for you!"

He cleared his throat, and started to sing.

"F. Is for friends that do stuff together!

U. Is for you and me!" He made a sweeping gesture to the gems around him.

"N. Is for anywhere, any time at all! Here on Homeworld with me!"

Yellow pearl just squinted at him. "But the word 'you' does not start with the letter U. And the word 'any' does not start with N..."

He chuckled nervously. "I uh...made it up on the fly. It's not too long, but I hope that helps! It's metaphorical!"

Now yellow diamond spoke up. "Alright. But that does not sound fun. To me, fun sounds like controlling an army!"

Blue diamond spoke next. "Fun, to me, is travelling the stars."

Steven nodded at them happily. "Great! So, you two understand! So maybe your pearls do too! Try it!"

The two pearls looked at each other, shrugging.

Blue diamond went quiet, thinking of something she could start with.

Yellow diamond, on the other hand, immediately burst out in song.

"F. Is for fire, that burns up the planets!

U. Is for undying loyalty!

N. is for no defiance when you're-"

Steven gasped at her. "Yellow! Blue! That's not what fun is about! Try it like this!"

He pulled out his ukulele, and started singing again.

"F. is for friends who do stuff-"

Yellow pearl laughed slightly. "Oh, come now, Pink Diamond! This is so silly!"

Steven shook his head. "I'll show you!"

He started dancing with her, pulling Blue pearl into it as well, and sang again.

F. is for friends who do stuff together.

U. is for you and me! Try it!"

Now Blue pearl started to dance with him.

"N is for anywhere, any time at all."

Now the Crystal gems, and Connie joined in at the end, adding their own lyrics.

"On Earth, be it land or sea!"

Blue diamond looked at him curiously. "Hmm...this song...it's making me feel strange. Like a feeling in my gem. Should we stop?"

Steven smiled at her. "No, that's how you're supposed to feel!"

Blue diamond chuckled softly, and her pearl giggled along with her. "Well, I like it. Let's continue."

He smiled at her widely. "Okay!"

Now the crystal gems, and Connie joined in with him.

"F. is for frolic through all the flowers"

"U. is for ukulele."

"N. is for nothing better than having good times, while hanging with your best buddies!"

They all laughed slightly at Steven's energy.

Yellow diamond was looking away from them slightly.

He looked up at her. "Hey, Yellow? It's ok to smile a bit, you know?"

She looked at him, and slowly, a small grin crossed her features.

Yellow let out a chuckle. "You really haven't changed at all. Have you, Pink?"

0000000000000

Yep this version is better :)


	9. purple

Suggested by a guest:

Blue diamond x Steven. (The alternative was White. But tbh Blue is my favorite. So I decided to go with her.) No indication on how far they want it to go, so I just made it kinda fluffy.

000000000000000000000

She was so happy. Pink had not been shattered after all. It had hurt to find out, knowing that Pink took such drastic measures. All because they refused to listen. Yellow had been upset, and White had been furious. Blue was just so relieved.

However, Pink was different. She lost her memories. And she had insisted that she was called 'Steven' now. It was something unusual, and difficult to get used to.

However, after a few years, Blue had come to realize that Steven was indeed, not Pink. He was his own gem. Yellow had been slightly angry, believing that this human had her fellow diamond trapped. White diamond had been difficult to convince, and it took her looking through his memories to truly believe it.

Blue felt bad at first. Being at White diamond's mercy was a terrifying idea, and even Yellow had objected. However, he was determined. Once White finally believed him, he was allowed to travel back to Earth, and the galaxy warp on Earth had been fixed.

Now he had been visiting between Homeworld and Earth frequently. At first he was shy with all of the diamonds, not sure what to talk to them about. Eventually he started visiting Blue diamond more often. She didn't mind.

They were both sitting in her pool room at the moment. Steven seemed to enjoy swimming quite a lot. That wasn't a shock to her though, as he did live on a beach. He had grown more in the years, and had lost his pudgy appearance. He was now fairly tall, being just a little taller than the fusion that calls herself Garnet.

His head popped up from under the water and he smiled at her. "Are you going to swim? The water is great."

She nodded, and shapeshifted to be closer to his height. As they swam for a while Blue was smiling widely. Even if he isn't Pink diamond, he sure had her kindness. Once they were done they just sat at the edge of the water, talking About what has been happening in their lives.

Blue diamond seemed to gain an interest in the Crystal gems and the idea of fusion. Fusion was used to fight. A bunch of rubies would fuse to make a strong soldier. It was odd to think of cross gem fusion.

Her voice held a curious tone. "Steven, you have fused with other gems, right? What does it feel like?"

He let out a hum. "It's hard to explain. You're there, but also not. And you can still think for yourself, but a fusion is still their own person. It's odd. Have you ever fused with anyone?"

She shook her head slightly. "Never. There was never a need. I am a diamond."

Steven laughed slightly. "I mean, I am too, technically. But fusion is still a cool experience."

Blue diamond went quiet for just a few moments before speaking again. "I see...so..."

When she went silent Steven looked at her curiously. "Do you want to try?"

At this she shook her head again. "I believe that would be improper."

He stood up quickly. "No way! We are both diamonds, right? It's fine! I mean, if you want to."

For a moment she wanted to say no, but she remembered how disappointed Pink had been when she scolded her. Even though Steven was not Pink, she did not want to risk this again. "Very well. Let's try."

Steven smiled widely as stars appeared in his eyes. "Ok! Uhm...do you want to lead?"

She stood and bowed to him. He did the same, and took her hands. They did a simple waltz, being mindful to not get too close to the edge of the water.

At first Blue seemed nervous, and her movements were stiff. However, after a few moments she had relaxed and was laughing along with him. As they both twirled the other, a glow formed around them.

As the fusion opened her eyes she gasped. "Steven! We-I- is this really- it's ok! Look at us!"

They looked at their form. A dark blue two piece dress that stopped above their ankles draped over them, and a light green star was on their chest. Their hair was light brown, and fell to the center of their back, it was wavy.

As they looked at their reflection a smile crossed their features. "We look great!"

The second pair of eyes blinked slightly. "Yes. This is enjoyable."

The two gemstones glowed in response to their happiness, emitting a light purple color.

000000000000

Not sure how to feel. Romance is not my strong point XD


	10. the body swap

Suggested by a guest:

Steven and Peridot swap bodies.

(There was actually a story already with this idea. Can't remember who it was though)

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Both gems were sad recently. No, sad wasn't the right word. It was...crushing. Lapis had left. She took the barn, the meep morps. Everything. But that wasn't the worst part. Lapis was GONE. She had no intention of coming back.

Peridot felt small, empty, and alone. Even if Amethyst and Steven had tried to make her feel better.

Speaking of the hybrid, he seemed sadder than usual as well. He seemed to be in a similar situation. But his friend Connie was still on the planet. He could talk to her.

She just...didn't have the energy to try and help him. That made it worse. She wanted to help him, she just couldn't.

To pass the time she had started learning how to sleep. Her dreams and thoughts would project themselves often. Sleeping did help slightly, and it felt slightly refreshing.

As she settled in for the night, she heard Steven yawn slightly as he finished his routine of washing his teeth at night, this had become common. "Goodnight, Peridot."

Once the light was turned off she relaxed, and felt herself slipping into the void of sleep.

Steven laid in his bed, and looked at his phone. No new messages. With a sigh, he rolled over and drifted to sleep.

As he floated through the dream, he eventually saw another figure. A floating green blob. Suddenly, some strong force shot him forward, and he crashed into the form.

With a gasp he shot up, and immediately hit the top of his head. "Ow! What the...woah! Wait a minute!"

He looked at his arms, and noticed the lime green color. With a gasp he felt his stomach. No gem. As he quickly felt all over, he felt the gem on his forehead. "I'm Peridot?!"

He jumped slightly as the bathroom door burst open. "Steven! What are you doing? Why are you controlling me! Give me back my body!"

Steven looked at...himself...with a guilty expression. "I don't know what I did! I was just dreaming and now I'm you!"

After a few moments Peridot started laughing. "Ah hahahahaha if I'm in your body, That means I'm the leader!"

When she ran out of the room, Steven followed her. "Peridot, wait! You don't know how to use my powers!"

She ran towards the warp pad. "Then I'll learn! I know a great place to train! An old arena that was never finished!"

Before the warp activated Steven tackled her. "No! Peridot, my body isn't like yours! I am half organic, remember?!"

The two began wrestling, constantly moving away, and then towards the warp pad, Peridot using Steven's quartz strength to keep...herself...away.

All the noise caused the Crystal Gems to appear from their respective rooms.

Pearl gawked at the two of them. "Steven, Peridot! What is the meaning of this?! You should be in bed, Steven!"

Amethyst just laughed as 'Peridot' tackled 'Steven' once again.

Garnet adjusted her visor. "This isn't exactly a good time to test your abilities, Steven."

A small smirk rested on her features.

0000000000000000

That's all I got for this idea. I can't make it too long XD


	11. Strange behavior

Suggested by LightDiamond:

Steven is the half-human son of a high ranking Hessonite from White diamond's court. (Secretly of course) At a cosmic jubilee, his odd behavior attracts the attention of many gems. Including Lapis Lazuli, who is from Blue diamond's court. The two meet, and fall in love.

000000000000000000000000000000

This was quite a gathering. Homeworld had never been so lively. Everything was going along smoothly, gems were being made, colonies were being created, and victory had shone down on many commanders and captains.

One of those commanders was a half human, half Hessonite named Steven. He had secretly been living on Homeworld for many years now. He had taken his mother's form as well as he could, the color being slightly different than the picture he saw.

That was never a problem however, as most of the gems had known his mother to be a prestigious commander, and nobody really questioned her. Of course White diamond knew. The Hessonite before him was a part of her court. She seemed to not mind though, believing he would carry his mother's legacy.

No, the only problem was his personality. Apparently, his mother had been known to brag, and happily tell everyone how great she was. He was different. He was much more open, and kind.

This did cause some trouble at first, with many gems thinking he had 'gone soft' after a 'vacation' to Earth. Most of the gems had said the Hessonite had changed because of the planet.

When a few gems tried to fight him, he was able to beat them, courtesy of his mother's strength. This had made many gems quiet down, and realize that he was still above them.

A group of pearls were currently singing, playing instruments, and dancing, and many other gems danced to their music. Steven was currently dancing with an agate, happily laughing and twirling her. It seemed to catch her off guard as she tried to match his movements. "You seem much more energetic and lively ever since you went to Earth. What happened to you?"

He just gave her a smile. "I just did a lot of thinking. That's all."

They parted ways and Steven went outside, standing on the balcony and looking out over Homeworld. He noticed a Lapis Lazuli on the balcony next to his. "It's nice party right?"

Lapis looked over at him, and smiled slightly. "Yeah. You're that Hessonite I've heard so much about, right? I've heard you have a nearly flawless streak of victory on the battlefield."

He just shrugged. "Uh...yep! It's took a long time!"

She chuckled and flew over to him. "You're very different than other gems. You're really friendly."

Steven smiled at her. "Well, yeah! This is supposed to be fun! It's important to be friendly! So, what do you do?"

Lapis told him about being part of Blue's court, and about the many worlds she had seen. He found himself smiling at the way she spoke. She seemed so enthusiastic about what she did.

After a while, they both went quiet for a while. Eventually Steven spoke up. "Do you want to go an dance?"

She blushed a slightly darker shade of blue. "But we aren't in the same court. We're not the same gem, and you have done so much more for the empire. You're the one that clears out most planets for me and my fellow Lapis Lazulis. Why would you want to dance with me?"

He took her hand and ran into the party again. "Simple! I think you're cool!"

He twirled her before she could say anything, and she laughed slightly. "Alright, why not?"

They danced together for a few hours, before going back to the balcony.

Lapis leaned against the railing, and let out a hum. The sky was slowly turning purple. "You're really odd, 'Steven' using a name other than Hessonite, being so open. It's nice."

Steven felt his face flush slightly. "I like you too, Lapis! You're really elegant, and beautiful! Just like Blue diamond."

A small smile spread over her features. "Thank you. Do you think...I could see you again? Like...maybe we could go on a mission together?"

He smiled at her. "That sounds good. I could ask White diamond."

They went silent again, and Steven watched the sky. "This was fun."

Lapis stepped a bit closer to him. "Yeah. I don't usually dance at these."

His eyes met hers, and he felt another small blush spread across his face. "Well...if there are more are you going to be there?"

She met his eyes. "Are you?"

Steven nodded at her. "Yeah. I'll be there."

Lapis took his hand, standing close to him. "Then yes. I'll be at any in the future."

000000000000000000000000000000

Tbh I know in the show Connie and Steven are a thing, but I think it actually would make sense in some ways if Lapis really loved Steven. He was the one who let her out of the mirror, and showed her Earth and it's beauty. And always tried to comfort her.

Also I am not great at writing romance, so I hope this was ok.


	12. Just a game

Suggested by: Darth Cody

White diamond is a bit more rational. And only slightly crazy. She agrees to help Steven heal the corrupted gems with a little convincing.

0000000000000000

It had been so hard to convince Yellow and Blue to let him talk to White. They both seemed upset for different reasons. Yellow had mentioned White diamond had a temper. Blue seemed to be more scared than anything. But he was determined, and they eventually relented.

The trip there was mostly silent. They all seemed to be lost in their thoughts. Once the ship finally landed Pearl cleared her throat, speaking softer than Steven had ever heard. "We're here..."

Both Yellow and Blue diamond gave each other a nod. Yellow spoke first. "Everyone, follow Blue and I. It would be wise of you to remain silent. Unless you want to be trapped in a bubble for the next few millennia."

Blue spoke next, her voice carrying a serious tone. "Steven, I recommend that you let Yellow and I speak first. Keep your Crystal gems, and your human friend quiet. This is a serious matter."

With a firm nod, Steven and the others followed the diamonds out of Pink's ship. Greeting them, was the entirety of Homeworld. Gems had formed the old diamond insignia. They were all cheering.

At this, Steven let out a relieved sigh. "Maybe this won't be so bad!"

Right as he said this, a white bubble floated towards them. Inside, a pearl with a cracked eye emerged. Blue and Yellow looked uncomfortable.

Blue spoke softly. "It's White's pearl..."

The pearl spoke, flat and monotone. "Pink diamond. Your presence is required."

Now Yellow spoke. "Come on, Blue."

The pearl floated to Steven. "Only Pink diamond's presence is necessary."

Before they could respond Steven was bubbled with the pearl, and they flew off to White's ship.

When he was let out, White diamond gasped. "Pink! There you are! Hello Starlight..."

He looked up at her. She was gigantic. Steven swallowed the nerves he felt. "H-hi. My name is Steven Universe. Not Pink diamond. I need your help...the gems on Earth are all corrupted."

As he explained everything White diamond let out a laugh. "Oh, Starlight! You and your little games! I thought you had given up on it! I won!"

Her eyes were wide, and an eerie grin stuck on her features. Steven gawked at her. "A game...? What do you mean?! Gems were destroyed to make the cluster! And the others were all corrupted! Even gems on your side! How can you just...treat it like a game?"

Another laugh escaped her and she stared at Steven, unblinking. "How adorable, Starlight. Not only did you play your little war game, but you are also playing pretend! Look at you. Hidden away in a human child. You're so funny. But... it's time for this game to end, Starlight."

She picked him up and he gasped sharply. He felt her fingernail pull at his shirt, revealing his gem. "W-wait! What are you doing?!"

At this, White rolled her eyes. "Helping you of course! How could I help those gems without you back?"

"I-I'm not Pink diamond! I still want to help them though. M-my name is Steven!" This was very uncomfortable for him.

She hesitated, and he used the opportunity to form a bubble. At this, White laughed again. "Starlight. Still playing your game? Alright. I will help you this one time. I'm curious to see where this game goes."

At that, she set him down, and her ship activated. As they flew over to where Blue and Yellow stood, the gems below were silent. She stepped out of the ship with Steven at her feet.

The large diamond turned to the Homeworld gems, who all looked amazed to see her. "All of you! Return to your functions!"

They all did immediately, scrambling to get back to work. White looked at Blue, and Yellow. "Starlight wants me to heal her gems. Another game. What do you two think?"

They glanced down at Steven, and saw his pleading eyes. Yellow spoke. "That would be a smart move."

Blue diamond only nodded. The Crystal gems gawked at all of them.

"Very well then. To Earth. We shall use my ship." White turned and entered her ship.

Blue and Yellow let out a sigh of relief. Steven just gave them a shrug. "Well...that was easier than I thought. I guess if she's willing to help...that's good right? She seems a little off...but..."

At this the other diamonds nodded.

Blue spoke. "That is normal for her. She changed after you left. Come along now. Do not keep her waiting."

As they got back to Earth, they all gathered the corrupted gems. White, Yellow, Blue, and Steven all sat in Rose's fountain. The corrupted gems were healed, mostly. Only a few scars were left over.

Even if it was odd, the Crystal Gems all seemed happy, finally reuniting with their friends.

Before the diamonds left White smiled down at Steven. "It's your move, Starlight. What do you do now?"

He shuddered under her gaze, but responded. "I want to relax..."

At this she sighed. "Alright then. Take your time. We will be waiting for your return to Homeworld."

Blue and Yellow looked uncomfortable. Blue picked him up, and spoke softly. "We will deal with White later. I'd recommend you stay off of Homeworld for a while."

Steven nodded softly. "Alright. Be careful you two..."

As they left, Steven stared up at the sky. "Well. I guess this is alright. At least everyone's happy. And now we have so many new gems!"

With that realization he ran off to join the Crystal gems, and meet all everyone.

00000000000

a bit long. But that's ok.


	13. Wedgies

Suggested by Bill Cypher

Steven learns all the wedgie techniques, and tries them out on Connie (And vice versa)

0

Steven giggled as he watched a lot of prank videos on Tubetube. There were so many ways to prank your friends. He wondered if Connie liked these kinds of videos. At the moment he was watching wedgie videos. The people that got them would huff, or stomp away, while the prankster would laugh hysterically. At the end of each video he would pop up on screen with a disclaimer, saying that 'No body was seriously injured in the making of these videos.'

He got up, and reached for his phone. As he dialed Connie's number he had to hold back his eager giggles. Once she picked up, he went quiet.

'Hey, Steven. What's up?'

'Connie! You should come over! I saw a funny video on Tubetube, and I wanted to try what I saw! All of the gems are gone on a mission, and I'm bored.'

'Oh! I saw some videos as well! My mom decided that since I have been training so hard, I should get some relaxation time! I'll be over soon!'

Once she hung up Steven giggled widely and ran around his house. "This is going to be so funny! I gotta try and practice. Hmm...maybe I could try on M.C. Bearbear."

After a few minutes, Steven heard a knocking on his door. "Steven! I'm here!"

He giggled to himself, and ran to the door. Once he opened it, he gave Connie a wave. "Hey, Connie! Come in."

She nodded and stepped past him. "Thanks, Steven. So, what video were you watchi-"

Steven quickly grabbed the hem of her pants, and wanked roughly. "Surprise visit wedgie!"

Connie yelped in shock and once he let her go, she turned to him quickly. "Steven! Are you serious?"

While he laughed, Connie shook her head. "Well, I'm going to grab something to drink. It's hot today. What do you have?"

He ran ahead of her. "Oh, I'll show you!"

Once he was in front of her, she grabbed his shorts and yanked backwards roughly.

Steven yelped slightly, and turned to gawk at Connie.

She had a devilish grin on her face. "Looks like we saw the same video!"

At this, he grinned back at her. "Oh, it's on!"

The gems warped back after a while. Pearl gasped in shock as she saw Connie pull Steven's underwear over his head.

Amethyst laughed hysterically as Steven yanked on the front of her underwear instead of the back.

Garnet shook her head, and pulled them apart. "Ok. No more prank videos for you, Steven."

Both of them groaned with an annoyed tone.

Steven spoke first. "But Garnet...! It's just a prank!"

Connie pouted slightly. "It's for fun."

"Not while I am here." She set them both down.

Pearl quickly spoke up. "Yes, why don't we do something less...rude? Let's solve a puzzle!"

Both children reluctantly joined her. After a while Connie smiled at Steven. "This is better. My mom would have noticed my clothing being stretched out."

Steven finally gave her a nod. "Yeah, good point. I guess this is a truce."

The two shook hands, while Garnet just shook her head. (Humans find such strange, and bizarre ways to waste their limited time.)

0

Well, that was a thing. I feel weird. But, hey technically a request :P


	14. It's a crazy life right?

Suggested by Demo-nisshu jinketsu Duke

Connie and Sadie discuss what it is like being involved with guys that have some supernatural abilities. (Chosen from multiple prompt requests.)

0

Connie sat at a table in the big donut. Sadie was sweeping the floor, and she smiled at the girl. "Hey, Connie. How are you?"

She smiled softly. "I'm good. Do you really like doing this? Working here when you aren't doing gigs?"

Sadie chuckled slightly. "Yeah, I like being Sadie Killer, but sometimes it's nice to just relax a bit, you know?"

At that, Connie sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I understand."

After a few seconds, Sadie sat across from her. "Something on your mind?"

Connie smiled sheepishly. "It's...weird and complicated. I'm ok."

The other girl shook her head. "Come on, everything in Beach city is weird and complicated. What's up?"

She waited patiently, and eventually Connie spoke. "I guess...I was just thinking about everything in my life. Well, more specifically how Steven impacted me. I men, he's some magical half-gem superhero. And I'm just...normal. Even training with the gems is...it's fun, but I'm just human. I think a lot about how Steven will live with me. And...for how long."

At that, Sadie nodded. "I get that. I mean, Lars came back, and suddenly he's pink and isn't aging normally? Or maybe at all. Not to mention he has a magical portal in his hair that can basically be used to teleport from somewhere to somewhere else. It's weird. And I'm just here. I don't know how long Lars can live now, and he has all these cool things happening, while I'm here on Earth, just hanging out. I mean, singing is fun, but I'm just normal, you know?"

Connie suddenly perked up. "I know, right! It's so...confusing! I don't even see why he hangs out with me so much! He's magic, and I'm just...not."

A chuckle escaped Sadie. "Yeah. Lars traveled around in space, and stole stuff from galactic dictators. And all I did was sing and have fun. He did things that were actually dangerous!"

Now Connie sighed slightly. "Yeah. I mean, I've helped Steven on missions before, but it always feels like I'm holding the team back, just because I can't summon shields and stuff."

Both girls stayed quiet for a while, before Sadie spoke again. "Man, our lives sure are crazy, right?"

Connie laughed slightly. "You can say that again. I would have never believed this would happen to me. All the adventures and destiny stuff."

Sadie nodded eagerly. "I know! Like, I mean, when I was a kid, I never thought I'd be hanging out with a pink space pirate, or singing some rock music on a stage! I guess destiny likes to twist and turn a lot."

The other girl nodded. "Yeah, Garnet told me that destiny was like a huge body of water. Sometimes falling into small pools, or twisting in vast rivers, or splashing, and branching out. It's hard to predict."

Now Sadie smiled. "Sounds like it. But, I mean we have each other now, right?"

Connie smiled at her widely, and held her hand up for a high five. "I like that we do. So if you need to talk, I'm here."

When Sadie high fived her, she chuckled. "Same to you. I can talk anytime you need."

0

I really liked the idea of Sadie and Connie interacting, since they do have a huge thing in common lol


	15. Rainbow Quartz appears

Suggested by AmberAkatsuki

Connie doesn't exist, so Steven's first fusion is with Pearl.

0

Steven woke up with a yawn, and he went down to the kitchen. "Pearl? Amethyst? Garnet? Are you here?"

He smiled as he saw Pearl walked out of the temple. "Hey, Pearl!"

She smiled at him softly. "Hello, Steven! Did you sleep well?"

The half gem nodded, and walked up to Pearl quickly. "So, what are we going to do today? Are you going to show me your cool sword fighting skills? Or are we going to do a gem lesson? Oh! Maybe you can help me practice a gem power!"

An eager smile appeared on Pearl's face. "Of course, Steven! I'm always willing to teach you new things! What gem power would you like to try today?"

After a few seconds he let out a thoughtful hum. "Hmm...can we try summoning my weapon again?"

Pearl nodded, and sat on the floor. "Now then, a gem's weapon is an extension of their own being. Every weapon is unique, and can be summoned in many ways. But most importantly, you must learn to allow your energy to flow. Think of leaves flowing in the wind. It seems random, but it is actually calculated and planned. Each falling leaf has a set pattern. If you remember that, eventually your energy will flow through. With that, you will summon your own weapon..."

Her gemstone glowed, and a spear appeared, and she laid it across her lap. "...like so."

As Steven gawked, he gave her a determined nod. "Right! Hmm...so if I focus on something with a constant pattern...like my heartbeat...it should work."

He tried to concentrate, and his gem started to glow brightly. After a few seconds the glow faded, and Steven let out a sigh of disappointment.

His voice sounded dejected. "Oh man! I felt really close that time! What did I do wrong? What if I'm not actually a Crystal gem? I may never be as strong as my mom..."

Pearl sighed slightly, and her spear disappeared. She reached over to him, resting a hand on his shoulder.

Her tone was soft and gentle. "Steven...that's not true. Some day you will be a great Crystal gem. It will just take time. And I am sure, if your mother could see how hard you are trying, she would be proud."

Steven smiled at her softly. "You mean that?"

The gem nodded with a hum. "I do, Steven. Just give it time."

In response he hugged her tightly. As Pearl hugged him back, a glow surrounded them.

The fusion slowly opened their eyes, and looked at their feet, and legs. "Why am I wearing...what happened to..."

A gasp escaped the fusion, and they shot up to their feet. As they gawked at their form, stars appeared in their eyes. "Woah! This is so cool! What is this? How did it happen? Why do I feel so-"

In a flash the fusion fell apart.

Steven happily got up. "Pearl! What was that?! Was that a power? How did I do it? Did you do it? Do you think it could happen again?"

There were tears welling in Pearl's eyes, and she suddenly picked him up, spinning in circles.

She started laughing as she spun, and her voice was full of excitement. "Steven! We fused!"

0

I like the idea, and loved writing this lol


	16. Self worth

Suggested by: AlxkendBlader

Steven finds Peridot's old limb enhancers, and she wonders if they are needed anymore

0

Steven happily dashed to the warp pad, holding his surprise, which he had wrapped in a large blanket. In a flash, the warp pad activated. He appeared closer to the area that the barn was at. While he walked, he whistled a chipper tune.

Once he got there, he saw Peridot, and Lapis sitting in the truck balcony watching Camp Pining Hearts. His voice was full of energy. "Hey, Lapis! Hey, Peridot!"

Both gems looked down at him, and smiled widely. Lapis flew down to him while Peridot rode down on her trash can lid.

Lapis spoke first. "Steven! It's so good to see you!"

Peridot sat on her lid, smiling at him. "What brings you to our barn today?"

Steven giggled eagerly, bouncing energetically. "Peridot! I have something for you!"

She looked at him with curiosity. "Does it have to do with that large bundle of synthetic fibers?"

He nodded eagerly. "Yep! Close your eyes first!"

With a nod, Peridot did so. Lapis gave Steven a knowing smile. Steven gently laid the blanket on the ground, opening it slowly.

He eagerly giggled again. "Ok! Open your eyes!"

When she did, a gasp escaped Peridot, and her eyes had stars in them. "My limb enhancers! How did you get them?! Where did you find them?! They look so new..."

Now Steven laughed again. "Lapis helped me! We were looking for anything cool near the warp pad. And we found these! What do you think?"

Peridot grabbed one of the enhancers, staring at it in amazement. "Wow, thanks..."

As she gawked at them, Steven smiled widely. "So, are you going to try them on? I even polished them for you!"

When she made no move to try them, Steven hummed slightly. "Did I do a bad job? Did the polish I used hurt them?"

With a sigh, Peridot put it down. "No, that's not it. It's just...I discovered my own powers. Without them. And since I am a real Crystal Gem now, I feel like I don't need them. I am my own gem now."

She looked at Steven, and Lapis sheepishly. "I apologize. The effort is appreciated. But I do not think I have any use for these anymore."

Steven smiled at her widely, and hugged her. "Aw, Peridot! I'm so proud of you!"

Lapis smiled softly, nodding at Peridot. "It's ok. How about we make a new meep morp with them? It can be special,"

At that, Peridot brightened. "Oh! Of course! This will be the best meep morp ever created!"

Steven smiled at them. "Can I help with this one?"

Peridot nodded eagerly. "Of course! Come, let's start making this morp!"

0

I love the idea of Peridot seeing her worth on her own :) Also I like the idea of a meep morp being made with her limb enhancers. So, that is why this ended like that lol


	17. A different Lapis Lazuli

Suggested by DiamondFan:

Blue diamond goes to one of her colonies to recieve the newest batch of Lapis Lazuli gems. She finds one with a more masculine appearance, and yellow specs of pyrite. Instead of shattering him, he is welcomed into her court. She calls him Steven.

0

Blue diamond's ship landed on the surface of her colony. Finally, her newest Lapis Lazuli gems were done. She had come down to take them back to Homeworld herself, wanting them to truly understand their purpose.

As she walked over to the group of Lapis Lazuli gems, she noticed they were all huddled around somebody.

Her haunting voice echoed over them, and they all snapped to attention, saluting her. "What is going on here? Why are you all looking at?"

They all parted for her to see, and her eyes fell on a short, stocky Lapis Lazuli. This one looked different than the others. Instead of having smooth, or long hair, their hair was poofy, and shaggy. The outfit was different as well. Instead of a two piece dress, they wore a one piece suit. The gemstone was on their stomach.

As well as the clothing, and physical appearance, this Lapis Lazuli gem had bright golden specs all over their body. It was clear that these specs were bits of Pyrite. This gem was defective.

She looked down at them, and frowned slightly. "You there. Come closer."

The Lapis Lazuli nodded, and silently walked past the others. Blue diamond held her hand down. Once they stepped onto her hand, she raised them to her eye level.

Her voice was softer now, but still just as haunting. "What is your purpose?"

The gem shrugged slightly. "I'm not sure, my diamond. I know who you are, however. So, how may I serve you?"

This gem smiled brightly, their eyes sparkling with admiration.

With a sigh, she looked down at the others. "All of you, get on the ship, we are returning to Homeworld."

They all filed onto the ship, and Blue still held that defective Lapis Lazuli.

While they flew she spoke, asking him many questions.

"Why do you look like that?"

"This is how I emerged, my diamond."

"Why is your voice different than a normal Lapis Lazuli?"

"I am not sure, my diamond."

"Do you know you are defective?"

"I am defective? Why is that, my diamond?"

"The flecks of pyrite. How do you feel?"

"I feel good, my diamond. I am excited to see my Homeworld."

"Do you believe you may be of use for the empire?"

"I will do my best, my diamond. For you."

As she spoke to the others, they all knew their purpose. It seemed to be an instinct to all of them. All of them, except for this defective, strange looking one.

However, she found herself interested in the seemingly always happy blue gem. As they landed at Homeworld, the other Lapis Lazuli gems went to their sectors, waiting for orders. She looked down at the defective one.

Her voice was soft again, this time seemingly full of kindness. "I will help teach you your purpose."

The gem nodded happily, and saluted. A large smile, and shining eyes remained on their face.

With a hum, Blue spoke again. "You are different. I shall call you Steven. Is that understood?"

Steven bowed to her. "Yes, my diamond. I will be more than happy to learn from you."

At that, Blue carried him to her palace, ready to teach this Lapis Lazuli all about his purpose.

After all, a Lapis Lazuli is very important to the empire. She was certain, under her guidance, Steven would be a great gem.

0

Oh boy, if you know anything about me, you know I love Blue Diamond. So, this was really fun to write :)


	18. Comforting

Suggested by: Zimfan24

Blue pearl comforts her diamond, and thinks about how different Pink's disappearance has made her.

0

Blue pearl stood at her diamond's side, in her extraction chamber. Her diamond sat in the water, tears slowly sliding down her face. She always did this here. Though, to be fair, she did this in a lot of places. She did this so many times now as well. So many things reminded her of Pink. That was to be expected, though. Nobody could forget the loss of a diamond.

Whenever Blue pearl would think about Rose Quartz, she would feel a mix of emotions. She felt fear, at the idea of a gem doing something so very out of their purpose. After the fear, she'd feel anger. What did Rose Quartz think would have happened? There was no way any of the other diamonds would leave her alone after Pink's demise. Finally, the pearl would feel sadness.

Her diamond had once been so different. She would speak with great authority, and her word was not to be questioned. Any punishments were swift, and fatal. The diamond allowed no disobedience, and was quick to get rid of it. All for the sake of the empire.

Once upon a time, her diamond was a truly great ruler. Of course, her diamond was still just as beautiful, elegant, and radiant. She was a diamond, after all. And diamonds were beautiful, and flawless. Though in the pearl's mind, her diamond shone the brightest.

Now, however her diamond was so quiet. Her haunting voice echoing through rooms, and her tone always so drained. She still was quick with punishments, however her voice always trembled. She would hide this, however claiming it to be stress from gems displeasing her. The pearl at her side knew better. It hurt to see her diamond so sad, and empty.

All of this was because of one gem. One very flawed, very wrong gem. That gem was the one to cause her diamond so much pain. Blue pearl hoped Rose truly paid for what she did. She deserved whatever happened to her.

She quickly tried to bury those negative thoughts and feelings as Blue diamond let out a quiet sob. Her diamond's feelings came first. Any feeling of anger the pearl felt was most likely so small in comparison to her diamond's grief. Maybe a song would make her happy? After all, Pink used to sing here a lot. The pearl could only hope that it would help.

Her voice was ever so quiet, and gentle. "My diamond, would you like me to sing for you? If not, please, I would like to know how to serve you. You shine so much brighter when you smile, my diamond."

When the pearl bowed, a small smile crossed Blue diamond's lips.

Her voice was still low, but had a slight ring of joy to it now. "Yes, pearl. Hearing you sing would be lovely."

Blue pearl hoped she could see that smile more often.

0

Hooray for more Blue diamond! I always thought that Blue pearl actually really liked her diamond :) Just without Pearl's obsessive behavior lol (Although, now obviously the diamonds don't keep pearls like this.)


End file.
